One Chilly Night
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Auron goes into Wakka's tent, intent on answers. But...things go differently than he expected.


A/N: This is yet another request fic. They really are all I'm doing these days. But that doesn't mean that I like it. In fact, I hate Wakka/Auron _with a passion_ now. And I will never, ever, _ever_ write it again.

I'd like to specify that the speaker is Auron, also. So…enjoy? And please review if you read it.

--

I remembered Mount Gagazet. Days and nights spent with Jecht and Braska. And now, with their offspring. It really wasn't that different.

Except this time, there were others.

Most hardly mattered; Lulu, competent but distracted by Wakka; Rikku, overly energetic but a good theif; Khimari, Yuna's strongest guardian besides me.

And then.

Then there's Wakka.

I'll admit, I'm somewhat jealous that Lulu's "allowed" to be distracted by him. Because, it I admitted I was…what would really happen? Wakka seems just smitten with Lulu. What _would_ happen to me?

My heart—what's left of it, anyway—would get broken.

So, in a way, it's better to let myself get carried away, looking at him and occasionally, at night, letting out my…frustration. But never to tell him. It's better not to hear him tell me "no".

Really, Wakka's that makes it different from last time. He's a distraction—an amazing, wonderful distraction—that just wasn't there before.

I thought I was doing a pretty good job—both of ignoring my desired to nail Wakka, right there, against the side of the mountain; and of guarding Yuna. Every monster we came up against, I had no problem defeating, at least.

But late that night, after we had stopped traveling for the day, Lulu approached me.

I suppose I could see what Wakka sees in Lulu. I mean, if you look at her for any length of time, pretty much all you notice is her boobs. I, personally, like a little mystery, so I do not share his feelings for Lulu. (This is probably best, after all.)

"I'm up here," she growled after a moment. I realized where I was looking, and averted my eyes to her face.

"What is it?" I asked coolly, not even bothering to apologize for ogling her cleavage a moment ago.

She kept her voice low as she said, "Sir Auron, I know we should all respect you—and, of course, I do." I grimaced. "But as far as being an opponent for Wakka's affection, I do not. I have been trying for years to win him over, and it's just now working."

"What of it?"

"I don't think it's fair of you to try to compete. He doesn't like you."

"Since when are we competing?" I asked, trying to keep all emotion out of my voice.

This seemed to catch her off guard. "I'm sorry?" she asked after a moment. "I thought you…"

"I…I suppose I do," I admitted. "But I'm not competing with you. He's just a distraction." I cringed internally at the lie, but didn't let it show on my face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know…" Lulu then got up and returned to the rest of the group, a slight blush on her face.

--

I do not sleep; that comes from being an unsent, I suppose. I always have to pretend, of course. Sometimes I wish I could; I miss dreaming.

But then there are the nights where I can't help but think of Wakka. And of course, tonight is a night like that.

Normally, what I find myself doing on nights like this is jacking off to Wakka's slow breathing (or, on very rare occasions, low moans) and my imagination.

Tonight, though…I didn't feel like it.

No, I had to get this over with.

I got up and went to Wakka's tent. I entered without hesitation, and pushed aside my desire as well as I could.

"Wakka," I hissed.

Immediately he stirred. "Sir Auron!" he said, as soon as he made out my shape. His tone was bewildered, I noticed. I wish I didn't do that to him.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me you don't like me."

The expression on Wakka's face was suddenly very confused. "Why would you want me to do that?" he asked.

I was slightly taken aback. I was expecting him to say it, and I would get back on with pretending to sleep.

"Wakka, please tell me," I begged. This was hard for me now. Seeing Wakka so vulnerable left me with a throbbing erection. If he doesn't say it, who knows what I'll do…

"I don't wanna lie, Sir Auron," Wakka said, still looking confused.

"But…you…and Lulu?" I asked. This suddenly seemed like a very bad idea.

"Ya, I like Lulu," he said, "but…she wouldn't have to know." His voice was more sure now, not as sleepy as before. And maybe even a little…hungry.

Oh, no, was I _fucked_. In more ways than one, apparently.

"Wakka, please…"

"No, Sir Auron, I know you want this." His voice was once again very sure, and very…powerful, almost.

I must have looked positively stupefied at the thought. Wakka took this as a good sign. He opened my coat, pulled down my pants, and took a long look at my length.

Then, suddenly, his mouth was around me, and I lost myself. "Wakka!" I moaned, probably too loudly. But then, I just didn't care anymore. It was _happening_.


End file.
